AKU JUGA MANUSIA
by Snow1215
Summary: sebuah harapan akan menjadi kenyataan jika kau tak mengecewakan orang yang telah berharap padamu.


TITTLE : AKU JUGA MANUSIA

AUTHOR : JUNG RAESOO A.K.A SARI1512

CAST : -KIM KIBUM

-CHOI SIWON

AND OTHER

RATED : T

GENRE : HURT

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, MENYEBABKAN MUAL, OOC, GAJE, ALUR BERANTAKAN, TYPO DIMANA-MANA

SUMMARY : **sebuah harapan akan menjadi kenyataan jika kau tak mengecewakan orang yang telah berharap padamu**

JANGAN DIBACA KARNA INI BOYS LOVE

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN INI YAOI.

MAKA DARI ITU JANGAN MENGHINA FF INI

SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL X DI SEBELAH KANAN DAN TUTUP TAB NYA

ATAU KAMU INGIN MENCOBANYA(?)

~HAPPY READING^^~

_~Aku merasa menyesal menginginkanmu saat itu, dan aku merasa kecewa pernah percaya padamu. Berulang kali kau mengkhianatiku..."_

~FLASHBACK~

_**20 May 2010**_

Hari ini hari pertama aku menjadi seorang mahasiswa di sekolah ini. Star Museum High School and university. Universitas ini memang juga mempunyai high schoolnya tapi aku bukan lulusan dari sini makanya banyak dari mereka yang memandangku rendah. Mungkin karena mereka sudah biasa dengan keadaan sekitar yang kaya. Sedangkan aku hanya kaum bawah. Jujur saja aku tahu diri untuk tidak memasuki kawasan sekolah elit ini. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku menjadi orang yang tidak dipandang rendah.

Bruk...

"hey kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong. Lho kira ini sekolah nenek moyang lo apa? Lo tau baju gue ini mahal harganya." Ucap namja dengan rambut ikal brunnette nya. 'sumpah ini anak sombong banget.' Pikirku dalam hati.

"mian aku gak sengaja. Tapi kan anda yang menabrak saya, kenapa saya yang anda salahkan? " ucapku dan mulai berani menatap matanya. 'sumpah nih cowok ngeseli banget. Dia yang salah jalan gak lihat. Malah mantengin layar psp nya yang gak berguna itu.' Lebih baik namja kayak dia gak usah di hiraukan freak kayak gitu.

"kau ng..."

"choi kyuhyun. Hyung sudah mengingat kan mu untuk tidak bermain psp saat berjalan. Bagaimana jika yang kau tabrak tadi terluka? Kau harus merawatnya sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Apa kau mau? Lagipula bukankah Changmin sudah menunggumu di parkiran? Tapi mengapa kau malah disini? Tidak baik membuat calon suamimu menunggu kyunnie." Ucap seorang namja tampan dengan bibir joker dan lesung pipi andalannya. Entah mengapa saat melihat dia dadaku bergemuruh dengan cepat mungkingkah 'fall in love'? tapi aku rasa akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya. Karna pasti dia adalah primadona kampus ini.

"hyung... siapa yang kau sebut calon suami ku? Tiang listrik calon suami choi kyuhyun? Oh my god, oh my no, oh my syaallah.(kyu oppa terkena virus alay #digeplaksparkyu) aku tidak akan ingin menjadi istrinya." Ucap namja yang menabrakku tadi dengan orang yang membuat hatiku bergemuruh cepat.

"kau memang bukan istrinya tapi uke nya. Kka pergi sana kasian chanmin menunggumu lama sekali. Dan apa kah disini panas sekali sehingga muka mu memerah?" tanya namja tampan ini sambil menggoda sang adik. Sepertinya kedua saudara ini telah melupakan orang yang menjadi korban di isiden kecil tadi.

Saat kaki kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi namja tampan berlesung pipi dan aku dia menjabat tanganku. Dan berkata

"aku choi siwon. Maafkan namdongsaeng ku dia memang orang yang ceroboh tapi baik. Percayalah padaku. Namamu?"

"Kim Kibum." Jawabku sambil tersenyum gugup.

"oh Kibum~ssi. Senang berkenalan dengan mu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku dan berbalik menuju ferrari putihnya. Sumpah dia udah tampan, kaya,baik, dan luar biasa, tapi, wait... 'dadaku sakit sekali' aku memegang dada kiriku dan tersenyum miris. Melihat pemandangan seorang gadis sexy telah bergandengan tangan dengan siwon 'well, bukankah orang yang sempurna harus mendapatkan seseorang yang sempurna juga.' Pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju gerbang sekolah ini. kurasa dihari pertamaku ini aku sudah banyak sekali mendapat pelajaran hidup. Kuambil buku catatan disaku kanan celana ku dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

'**ketika kita mulai mengenal seseorang, berarti kita sudah dapat mengenal cinta dan kepedihan diwaktu yang bersamaan**. Itulah kisahku hari ini semoga kau akan menemaniku melewati masa-masa sulit ini. my diary. Ikmubmik.'

_**2 June 2010**_

"tapi bummie aku juga ingin tahu gimana rumus yang yang ini."

"aduh kyunnie kamu kan pintar. Bahkan nilai kamu kemarin bagus semua. Kamu mau bikin aku capek yah? Jangan sekarang yah aku ada jadwal ngajar les. Gimana kalo besok? Besok aku free." Jawabku sambil mengenggam lembut tangan sahabatku choi kyuhyun. Kami memang bersahabat setelah 2 hari insiden itu terjadi kami dijadikan satu tim untuk olimpiade antar universitas. Makanya dia nyuruh aku untuk diskusi lagi. Tapi aku heran dia kan udah pintar. Palingan kalo nanti aku datang aku ditemani sama siwon hyung lagi. Dan dia skype bareng pacarnya si tiang itu.

"ayolah kibummie..." katanya sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Tapi aku tetap gak bisa mau gimana lagi dong aku bukan anak orang kaya. Jadinya aku harus ngajar les privat deh.

"tapi, kyunnie..."

"hai chagi udah lama nunggu?" aku membalikkan badan mengahadap ke pintu kelas. Dan mulai memandang jengah kearah kyuhyun dan si tiang yang kalo bemesraan gak kenal waktu.

"aku gak mau tahu bummie. Nanti malam datang ke alamat ini. dan pakai baju yang bagus. kalau bummie gak datang kita putus jadi sahabat." Kata kyuhyun belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Sambil menarik tangan changmin menjauh dari kelas.

"huft.. berarti pulang mengajar taemin aku harus ke alamat ini. menjengkelkan" aku bergegas menjauhi kelas.

Di koridor sekolah terdengar seseorang menangis. Aku menguping dari balik tembok. Sepertinya dua orang ini sedang berbicara serius.

"kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa oppa tega memutuskan .. apa hiks.. salah aku oppa?"

"bukan gitu boa~yah. Oppa rasa kamu masih cinta sama kangta. Dan oppa juga sudah mencintai seseorang."

"siapa hiks... orang hiks.. itu oppa? Apa dia lebih cantik? Se hinks... hingga siwon oppa memilih nya daripada aku."

"ani boa~yah. Sudahlah berbaikan dengan kangta. Dia juga sudah menunggumu diluar. Oppa pergi dulu. Bye..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Bukankah wanita yang mendekati siwon hyung cantik semua. Entah apa yang membuatnya berfikir untuk memutuskan mereka. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa tesenyum singkat saat mereka putus. Namun itu tergantikan dengan senyuman miris mendapatkan fakta bahwa dia menyukai orang lain.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari koridor dan berjalan tanpa pandangan yang jelas karna kali ini aku harus menahan rasa sakit hati lagi. Mencintai orang yang mempunyai banyak fans menyakitkan bukan. Terlebih dia adalah orang yang sempurna. Sangat tak mungkin untuk berandai dia akan menjadi pacarmu.

"kibummie~ ayo hyung antar. Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah kau menemani hyung makan siang? Hyung lapar, bagaimana?

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku. Aku memang terbiasa pulang dengannya dan mendengarkan dia menceritakan orang yang disukainya. Tapi itu sudah tidak ada arti lagi. Siwon hyung memang tak akan mungkin bersanding dengannya.

restaurant

Setelah makanan datang aku hanya terdiam dan menatap cake dibawah ku ini dengan tatapan datar. Aku ingin sekali siwon hyung tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Walaupun pada akhirnya siwon hyung membenciku tapi setidaknya bayangan siwon hyung akan berkurang jika aku memberitahunya.

"hyung/bummie..." mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dan keheningan pun tercipta

"kau duluan saja hyung." Akhirnya aku memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu agar dia tidak menjadi canggung.

"bummie. Would you be my boyfriend?" tanya siwon hyung dan menatapku dengan pandanagan was-was sedangkan aku hanya cengo mendengarkan penuturannya.

1 detik

2detik

3 det

"ka..."

"yes. I would." Jawabku dan memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan oleh siwon hyung. Itu semua tergantikan dengan pandangan kami yang bertemu dan ia tersenyum penuh arti kearah ku.

Kuambil buku catatanku yang aku simpan di tas ranselku. Saat siwon hyung ke toilet aku menuliskan sesuatu disana...'walaupun aku tahu maksud dan tujuanmu untuk menjadikan aku pacar, tapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa membuat ku tak kecewa dengan harapan yang telah ku berikan. Karna **sesungguhnya sebuah harapan akan menjadi kenyataan jika kau tak mengecewakan orang yang telah berharap padamu. **Maka dari itu aku berharap tak dikecewakan oleh mu siwon hyung. My beloved. Ikmubmik.

_**20 maret 2013**_

Hampir 3 tahun aku sudah menjadi namjachingu siwon hyung. Kyunie dan si chwang pun sudah menikah dan menetap di jepang. Kota kelahiran changmin.

Aku juga sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di seoul. Walaupun perusahaanya tak semewah perusahaan choi corporation. Tapi aku juga sudah bersyukur karna mempunyai perkejaan yang bagus.

Hampir 3 tahun banyak sekali rintangan yang harus aku hadapi. Menjadi seorang pacar choi siwon bukanlah hal yang mudah. Belum lagi tahun lalu aku ingat bagaimana orang-orang menghinaku menjual diri kepada siwon hyung. Aku hanya bisa bersabar dan terus bersabar. Yang penting mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Tapi itu semua tak berjalan lancar. Kemarin cinta pertama siwon hyung pulang dari amerika. Namanya stella. Dia cantik, model, pintar, baik, keluarganya juga orang terhormat. Orang tua siwon hyung juga menyukainya. Bahkan mereka melupakanku sebagai kekasih siwon hyung pada saat stella datang. Mereka seolah-olah ingin memper jodohkan siwon hyung dan stella lagi. Dan mulai dari saat itu aku menjauh dari mereka. Aku dan siwon hyung pun tak pernah bertemu lagi. Kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat email, telephone, dan skype. Tapi itu semua pasti berawal dari aku.

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata manis yang diucapkan siwon hyung aku rasa hubungan kami lebih terkesan sebagai sahabat. Aku juga mengetahui kabar sebenarnya tentang siwon hyung lewat istri dari atasan ku victoria noona. Dia adalah sekretaris siwon hyung sedangakan nickhun hyung adalah atasanku.

Dari victoria noonalah aku tahu bahwa kedatangan Stella itu memang direncanakan. Siwon sempat frustasi dulu akibat ditinggal oleh stella ke amerika. Maka pada saat siwon membawaku pergi kerumah choi mansion, orang tua siwon hyung hanya menganggapku sebagi anak mereka bukan menantu mereka. 2 minggu setelah kedatangan stella adalah hari dimana awal retaknya hubungan ku den siwon hyung. Disitu dia mulai pergi ke club dengan pengawasan ku dari jauh. Tapi sepertinya siwon hyung sudah tidak ke club lagi karna dia harus menyiapkan segala kebutuhan pesta pernikahannya. Yang pada tanggal 7 april akan dilaksanakan.

Aku juga pernah meminta tolong kepada victoria noona untuk menanyakan perasaan siwon hyung tentangku dan dia berkata seperti ini,_"dulu aku berfikir aku mencintainya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Tak akan ada seorang yang mampu membuat ku berpaling dari stella. Awalnya aku menyukai pribadi kibum yang hangat. Tapi lama kelamaan dia banyak bicara. Aku benci orang yang terlalu mengatur hidupku. Karna dia seperti penceramah bagiku."_

Aku sempat menangis jika mengiang kata-katanya itu. Sungguh menyakitkan dianggap penceramah oleh orang yang kau cintai. Hari ini aku mencoba untuk menelpon siwon hyung untuk mengajaknya bertemu besok di cafe dekat kantornya. Semoga ia bisa. Karna besok ia sudah pergi meninggalkan korea. Dia mengambil kontrak kerja yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjdi salah satu pejabat di canada. Maka dari itu aku berharap besok mendapat keberanian untuk melepaskan separuh hatiku.

"yeobseyo..."

"siwon hyung?"

"nde?"

"bisakah besok kita bertemu?"

"ne, dimana?"

"di cafetaria dekat kantor mu saja hyung. Aku menunggumu pada saat jam makan siang."

"ne..."

Tut...

Telephone pun dimatikan siwon hyung. Dia memang menghindariku. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan membereskan koper-koperku. Sebelum itu aku menagmbil buku catatanku dan menuliskan sesuatu. 'ketika aku merasa lelah untuk berdiri entah kenapa aku masih diberi harapan hidup. **Tapi aku berharap ketika aku sudah dapat berdiri jangan hilangkan harapan hidup itu untukku** karna aku dengan keinginan yang besar dan usaha yang percuma. Dear god. Ikmubmik.'

~end of flashback~

~aku juga manusia yang punya hati dan rasa...jangan kira aku tak terluka hidupku bukan untuk kau siksa...~

_**21 Maret 2013**_

"Aku ingin kita putus hyung!" ucapku dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah memerah. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Tapi, terlalu menyakitkan bila aku mempertahankan cinta sepihak ini. itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tapi bummie~ dengarkan penjelasan hyung. Hyung tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan stephanie. " mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengapai tanganku. Segera kutepis tangan itu.

"Namaku Kibum hyung bukan Bummie! Kau memang tak ada hubungan dengan stephanie jessica entah apalah itu nama mereka semua. Tapi aku tersiksa hyung. Entah mengapa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu tak seperti kenyataan yang aku lihat hyung." Ucapku penuh emosi sambil menahan bulir air mata di depan siwon hyung. 'aku harus kuat' tekad ku dalam hati.

"lagipula belakangan ini kau seperti menjaga jarak denganku. sudahlah hyung. Ini semua memang salahku. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak mencintaimu, dan tidak menginginkanmu. Mulai sekarang kau bebas hyung. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang harus kau tipu. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang harus mengeluarkan air matanya hanya karna kebohongan yang kau buat hyung. Dan tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu menceramahimu seperti yang kau katakan pada victoria sore itu. Terakhir hyung selamat atas pernikahanmu dan stella nanti. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang hyung." Sesungguhnya aku tahu bahwa kini air mataku telah berhasi lolos dari kungkungan(?) mataku. Aku juga melihat sorot matanya yang terkejut, kecewa, dan menyesal. Untuk apa dia menyesal? Toh dia yang menginginkan aku untuk berhenti menjadi penceramahnya kan.

Aku mulai tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi ku.

"semoga kau bahagia tanpa kehadiran ku hyung... berbahagialah dengan stella dia gadis yang sempurna."

GREP

aku memelukanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi dia tidak membalas berarti dia memang tak mengharapkanku. 'come on kim kibum. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pria sempurna sepertinya. Sudah syukur dulu ia menerima kata cintamu. **Jangan meminta hal lebih kepada orang yang membuat mu menjadi kurang.**' Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan mencium keningnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

'mulai sekarang aku harus terbiasa tanpa dia disampingku' ucapku sambil melangkah kan kaki ku menjauh dari cafe ini.

perlahan tapi pasti kini aku sudah berada di incheon airport. "sepertinya aku harus **merelakan sesuatu yang lalu demi mewujudkan hal yang baru**." Ucapku sendiri penuh tekad. Setelah mengucapkan kata tadi aku membuang kartu ponsel ku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"_penerbangan ke canada akan lepas landas 10 menit lagi. Diharapkan bagi para penumpang segera naik kedalam pesawat." _"kka~ kibumie kau pasti bisa hwaiting!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku pergi meninggalkan korea. Negara dimana aku dilahirkan, mengenal sekolah, dunia, teman, cinta dan penghianatan. Berharap akan menjadi seorang yang berguna tanpa orang yang memotivasi.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

KEEP READ N REVIEW^^ #DEEPBOW

#NOBACOT

~GOMAWO:*~


End file.
